Twinkling Stars
by ScarletBeauty88
Summary: Will is sick and Belle takes care of him. No Scarlet Beauty (Will/Belle), unless you really squint or you want to see it that way. Set during season 4.


Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

Summary: Will is sick and Belle takes care of him. No Scarlet Beauty (Will/Belle), unless you really squint or you want to see it that way. Set during season 4.

Warnings: none apply.

* * *

**W**ill Scarlet stalked past Belle into the library, heading towards his normal corner.

"Well, aren't you cheerful this morning" Belle remarked as she looked up from a stack of books she was sorting through. Will turned around and glared at her, pulling his black leather jacket tighter around his body. Belle sighed and went back to sorting her books. When she looked up again, Will was gone, presumably to sit in the corner by the fairytale books she knew he loved to read.

"Will? Do you want to help me look for the author?" Belle called, as she made her way towards Will sometime later.

Instead of the usual cheeky reply, there was only a harsh sounding cough that lasted for more than a minute. Belle frowned and quickened her steps towards Will.

"Will, are you alright?"

"'M bloody fine" was the curt reply. Belle sighed and turned away, puzzled. Normally Will loved to help her look through the books (no matter how many times he denied it) and often offered to get them both tea or coffee from Granny's.

Belle was much too busy to reflect on Will's brusque manner that morning, but when she stepped out for a cup of coffee at Granny's she finally had a moment to think.

"Belle. Belle!" Emma waved her hand exasperatedly in front of the bookworm's face. Belle jumped slightly, blushing pink and running her hand through her brown hair.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Any progress on the author?" Emma asked as she slid into the booth across from Belle, with her arm around Killian. The pirate had his arm securely wrapped around Emma's waist. Seeing Emma and Killian so happy and together made Belle's heart ache even more as she remembered her Rumple.

"No, not yet. There's just so much to go through in the library" Belle replied. She sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"At least Will's usually a help" she added. Seeing Emma and Killian's quirked eyebrows, she quickly explained.

"Will, Will Scarlet. The one who initially broke into the library, who you arrested?"

"The thief" Killian stated, "What is he doing to help you? He doesn't seem the helpful type–"

"Killian, would you please get me some hot chocolate and a coffee for Belle?" Emma interrupted him, sensing where this topic was heading. Belle flashed a small, bemused smile as Killian heaved a sigh and slid out of the booth, making his way to the counter.

"Don't forget the cinnamon" Emma called after Killian's retreating back. Killian lifted his hook in acknowledgement to Emma's remark.

"Sorry about that" Emma smiled apologetically. Belle waved off the apology.

"It's alright. At least Will really is helpful…except for today. He was rather cold this morning. And he kept coughing. Literally the whole morning."

"It sounds like he's sick" Emma commented, sweetly smiling at Killian as he passed a cup of chocolate over to her and a coffee to Belle.

"Who's sick? And I didn't forget the cinnamon" Killian queried as he sat down again, watching as Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled blissfully.

"Emma thinks Will's sick" Belle explained, as she sipped the hot coffee.

"Love, are we still on the subject of the thief?" Killian frowned and sighed. Emma poked at him.

"Yes we are, and he's not a thief since he hasn't really stolen anything. Can you get a cup of tea?" Emma asked.

"Love, if you keep this up I'll become a servant" Killian groaned theatrically but went back to the counter.

"Tea?" Belle asked, a small frown appearing on her face.

"For Will. You can bring it to him."

* * *

**B**elle sighed as she opened the door to the library. It was suspiciously silent and Belle knew that something was wrong.

"WILL!" she hurried to the corner only to find Will slumped against the wall with a book clutched to is chest. His forehead shimmered with sweat and there was an unhealthy flush spreading across his cheeks. The tea splashed in amber droplets against the floor as Belle dropped the cup and scrambling to Will's side. She gently shook Will's shoulder, shaking him harder when he didn't wake up.

"Wha'?" Will groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Belle sighed in relief and then remembering Emma's thought about Will being sick, pressed her palm against Will's forehead. She frowned when she felt how hot Will's forehead was.

"You are sick," she said rather accusingly. Will tried to frown but came off looking more like a lost puppy than anything else. He sighed weakly and closed his eyes. Belle's fingers quickly scrabbled in her pocket for her phone.

"Emma?"

"Belle, what's wrong?" Emma sounded vaguely confused.

"It's Will. We're at the library, can you come?"

"Sure. Give us five minutes."

Belle met Emma and Hook at the door of the library. Emma immediately hurried after Belle, while Killian trailed behind the two women.

"It's Will. I think he's really sick."

"Hey, Will" Emma snapped her fingers in front of Will's face, sighing in relief as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned when he saw who was crouching in front of him.

"Bloody sheriff" Will muttered and winced as Killian stepped forward with a rather dark expression on his face.

"We should probably take him to the hospital. We can see if Dr. Whale will take a look at him" Emma said softly. Will shook his head weakly.

"No hospital" he said and attempted to stand. He swayed and would have fallen had Killian not grabbed his waist.

"Easy, there mate" he muttered, keeping a firm grip on Will's waist to keep the knave from falling over.

"Good. Let's go. Belle, you coming?" Emma asked, "I'll drive."

Killian and Belle managed to negotiate Will into the backseat of the car. Belle climbed in beside him and Killian slid into the front passenger seat.

Belle gently maneuvered Will so that his head was resting against her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his short hair, biting her lip when she felt the sweat that was quickly accumulating.

The car ride seemed to stretch on for hours even as Emma sped towards the hospital.

"Get him out, I'll go find the doctor" Emma volunteered as Killian and Belle got out.

"Dr. Whale!" Emma yelled as she ran into the hospital. Killian and Belle were right behind her, each with one of Will's arms across their backs. Will was doing his best to stumble between Killian and Belle but his head dropped forward as the effort became too much.

"Where's Dr. Whale?" Emma quickly caught one of the nurses.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she saw Will.

"We need a gurney," she snapped at one of the younger nurses, who immediately ran to fetch one.

Will was quickly deposited on the gurney, his eyes finally opening as Killian swung his legs up on the gurney.

"Belle…" Will's fingers twitched, reaching towards Belle. The bookworm gave him a small smile and gently curled her fingers around his.

"I'll wait out here," she promised as Will was wheeled away.

* * *

"**C**offee" Emma held out a white paper cup to Belle, who absentmindedly took it and blew lightly on the dark liquid to cool it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably survived worse than a fever" Emma comforted her.

"Will Scarlet?" Dr. Whale appeared in the doorway. He looked relatively surprised when Emma, Belle, and Hook stood up at the mention of the knave's name.

"Is he alright?" Belle asked quietly.

"He'll be fine. He has a high fever but we're doing everything we can to bring it down."

"Can we see him?" Emma asked, stepping forward to stand next to Belle.

"Of course. Follow me" Dr. Whale turned and led them down a hallway; pausing outside a room, "just don't take too long."

Belle went in first, Emma and Killian following. Will was lying in the hospital bed, the blankets drawn up to his chest an IV snaking from the back of his hand to a bag hanging by the side of the bed.

"Hey" Belle said softly, settling herself into the stereotypical hospital chair beside Will's bed. She reached for the knave's hand and Will wrapped his hand around hers.

"We'll wait for you outside" Emma said softly and pulled Killian out behind her.

* * *

_So that's all for now. Let me know if you think I should continue. Maybe there should be some Killian and Will bonding over jello? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (like cookies)!_


End file.
